Holiday Moments
by Paradigm08
Summary: Anyone else feel the holiday spirit? Kyo and Yuya certainly do...Drabble KyoYuya
1. Sleigh Ride

Hi, everyone! I decided to make something for the holiday while I wait for my annoying, tiny writers block for A Lost Memory to go away. I was really inspired to write something like this for the holidays! I tried to pick a cute song that will go with any holiday cuz I know you all don't celebrate Christmas like I do. So an early: Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Sleigh Ride.

_

* * *

_

Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing

_Ring ting tingle-ing too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

I hummed softly to myself and gave a light tug to my scarf in effort to tighten it. The air had a soft bite to it as it blew by my face and through the long, golden hair that framed my pale face. Resting on my arms on the edge, I glanced over my shoulder to look at Kyo.

He crossed his arms and averted his gaze the other way, "How the hell did you get me on this thing again?"

I stared at him for a moment, then replied quietly, "It was your choice, Kyo." Turning back to my original position, I watched the newly formed tracks created by the gray gelding pulling the sleigh. A smile crept onto my face, "Come to think of it, I never asked you to come with me."

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling "You Hoo"_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

I glanced up at a newly fallen snowflake that dropped past my eyes, "And if I didn't come, you'd throw a fit."

I looked at the blond with a knowing look across my features. The snow fell around her, little pieces catching in her straight hair. Was she that stupid? How could she think I was going to let her come out here alone and be driven on a sled by a giant gray rat and a old man steering?

"Your phone is vibrating..." Yuya's voice cut through the long rants forming through my head.

I dug a hand through my jean pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Flipping it open, I brought it to my ear only to listen for about -maybe at most- ten seconds before slamming it closed.

She tilted her head with a questioning look before I answered her confusion, "It was Benitora."

Yuya urged on, "And...?"

"He said that he bought a mistle toe and he wants you to go to his place right away to see if it works." A low growl erupted from my throat before I could stop it.

"That idiot. How stupid does he think I am?"

A cocky grin came to view, "Well-"

"Don't answer that!"

I chuckled.

_Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap_

_let's go_

_Let's look at the snow_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand_

_Just holding your hand_

_We're gliding along with the song_

_Of a wintry fairy land_

The two sat in comforable silence, before Yuya jumped in start. The old man had cracked the whip above the horse's rump, making the whole sleigh jolt foward with more speed.

Yuya's reaction had been to grab hold of Kyo's hand...

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy_

_And comfy cozy are we_

_We're snuggled up together like two_

_Birds of a feather would be_

The chill had finally worked through Yuya. A small shake had formed in her body as she wrapped her arms around her body in order to warm herself. She rubbed her hands together and watched the visible puffs of air come from her parted lips.

A warm arm had wrapped its way around her shoulders with a blanket. The thick wool drapped over her shoulders and Yuya felt immediately warmer, a rush of relief ran through her...

That was because that arm never left.

_Let's take the road before us_

_And sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

Kyo moved his arm so it was casually drapped around Yuya's waist with the blanket he had found under the seat. Her head was leaning lightly on his shoulder and he carefully leaned on his own elbow against the wall of the sleigh.

"Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two..." Her soft singing slipped out from her red lips. Kyo looked down at her and when she noticed he wasn't singing either, though she didn't expect him to be, she looked up, "Sing with me."

"No."

"Why are you being so grumpy?" She sounded hurt. He looked away in order to aviod her face.

"Hn..."

"Come on, Kyo! It's lovely weather!" Yuya raised her voice, trying to get him to look at her again.

"...For a sleigh ride together with you..." Kyo looked back at her.

She smiled.

_There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray_

_It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day_

_We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop_

_At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop_

_There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy_

_When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie_

_It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives_

_These wonderful things are the things_

_We remember all through our lives_

* * *

Ooh, this was so much fun. I'll be writing a few of these (I think.)!!! I was decorating my christmas tree with christmas music in the background and when I heard this song, I had a little image of Kyo and Yuya going around in a pure white sled driven by a big gray horse. Well, I hope you liked it! I tried to make it a little more fun by switching tenses after every bit of lyrics. 

Well, PLEASE review! I know it's really out of some peoples way to put a review, but it only will take a moment! I just want to know if you like it! Thanks!


	2. Most Wonderful Time

Well, here I am again. I'm debating on whether or not to do more than one for this upcoming holiday. I've had this chapter written out for some time now (...like August...whoops) and I've been very excited to post it. I thought it was really cute and I hope you do to. Oh and a special thanks to **Kaeru-sama** who helped me with one of the parts ( I will not mention it for it will spoil the story!!!)! Without her idea, I would have been dead in my mind. Thank youuuuuu. 

**Dedication:** Everyone! Happy Holidays!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor It's the most wonderful time

As usual, please excuse any silly mistakes.

* * *

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you_

_"Be of good cheer"_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

"Happy Holidays, Kyo!"

"Hn. The holidays are stupid and pointless..." Kyo received the red package with the green bow from Yuya's giving hands. "How can you be so happy while people are so annoying?"

Yuya's brows furrowed, "This time of the year is fun!"

"Really?" He scoffed. "What's so fun about it?"

"Here. I'll show you." Yuya took his hand and led him down the sidewalk and towards her apartment.

_It's the hap - happiest season of all_

_With those holiday greetings and gay, happy meetings_

_When friends come to call,_

_it's the hap - happiest season of all._

After successfully wrapping a bandaid on her pointer finger, Yuya continued to watch her marshmallow roasting over the blazing fire. She had tried to check if her marshmallow was done, but she was rewarded with her finger getting painfully singed. She whined, "Owwww..."

"Stop complainging." Kyo licked the remaining marshmallow goo from his lips. He pulled his own stick from the fire and examined the white fluff carefully, seeing if it was done.

"Ne, you have to touch it to see if it's cooked!"

"No I don't..."

"Um...Yeah you do..."

"No. You do." Kyo reached over and smeared his marshmallow all over Yuya's cheek.

"Ick! Kyo, what was that for?! Now how can you possibly eat--" Yuya's eyes widened in shock at the warm feeling of Kyo's tongue gliding across her cheek. In two slow swipes, he managed to lick all the marshmallow off of her reddened cheek.

"I'd say it's cooked..."

"A-An-Anou--"

"And tasty."

_There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting,_

_and caroling out in the snow._

_There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories _

_Of Christmases long, long ago._

-_**Thwap!**_-

"I told you that I don't like scary stories! Now stop it!!!" Yuya's hand still remained on Kyo's arm, adding pressure with each word she spoke. "Besides, that wasn't even about the holidays, you cheater!!!"

Kyo merely grinned, "Yeah yeah, woman..."

His features changed and his grin was replaced with an irritated frown. The doorbell had rang and with Yuya snuggled up on the couch next to him, he figured she wasn't going to answer the door. He snorted, "By all means, let _me_ go get it..."

He did not miss Yuya rolling her eyes at his sarcasm.

Kyo pushed himself from the sofa, walking through the hallway towards the front door. With a hard tug, he ripped open the door and glared out at the visitors, "What do you want?"

Each person was holding a folder, careful to check over the lyrics inside before proceding to begin their song. The group of said people took this moment to open their mouths and let their voices fill the air, "It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Kyo scowled and cut them off, "We don't want any." Stupid carolers.

With that, the door slammed and the singing stopped.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

_There'll be mistle-toeing, and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near._

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

Yuya finally rose from the couch, gathering up the cups and plates on the table. Leaving Kyo in his seat by the fire, she walked down another hall into the kitchen. Placing all the filthy dishes in the sink, she turned and walked from the room. She was busy looking at her new slippers when she was knocked from her thoughts. Realizing she bumped right into Kyo while coming through the doorframe, she opened her mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Ky--"

For the ump-teenth time that night, Yuya's words caught in her throat while her attention was drawn to the feeling of Kyo's lips crushing against her own.

Pulling back, she stared up at Kyo with flushed cheeks, and quite out of breath. Exhaling, she tore her eyes from his own, "What...Why did you do that?"

He shrugged and pointed up to the top of the doorframe where an obvious intruder was present, "Mistletoe."

_It's the most wonderful time of the year! _

_

* * *

_Short and sweet, as usual! Okay...So the marshmallow scene. Hmm, that was originally going to be a different scene. Like I said before **Kaeru-sama** assisted me in my random brain dead moment. Her other idea was absolutely genius and I desperately wanted to use it, but it didn't fit in too well... So I hope you liked this. Btw, I hope none of you thought I wrote singed as in singing! (Think singed as in scorched) I think I will be off hunting for more songs that have very devilish moments in it for a certain couple! Review please. 


End file.
